Percy's Pizza
by Stara Aquila
Summary: When Percy first came to Annabeth's house, he asked for a blue cheese pizza with olives. One shot. Percy/Annabeth fluff. :D please read and review!


_**A/N: Edit: So I was browsing back through it and the splits are all messed up, so I added stars to keep it more organized. Also, someone asked about when it takes place. Assuming all the Lost Hero junk didn't happen, that's where it'd be. In the future. Pretending that the Lost Hero junk is non existent. :P**_

When Percy first formally came to my house, it was for a lunch, and I was home, not lost and away holding up the sky. He strode nonchalantly into my father's kitchen, eyeing the Lego robots near the fruit bowl, model planes hanging from the lamps, the half scraped cookie sheets soaking the remaining crusty substances into mush. Conveniently, (how I had planned it) the founders of the mess weren't present, all shooed out of the house by me not nearly half an hour ago. I made them swear that they wouldn't come back until after four hours.

"Be safe, Annabeth," my father said as he fumbled through his bomber jacket for the car keys. The boys and my step mother were already outside waiting

My face turned beet red. "We're making lunch together and discussing plans for camp."

Which was true, no trick, no deception, at least, I hadn't planned otherwise. Long before  
Percy even rang the doorbell, I had decided that we'd make pizza for lunch. I had checked for all the ingredients, the cheese, the tomato, the sauces, the oil, dough, all the pizza necessities. As a joke, I put in olives and cut the dough into two shapes—crude horses and crude trees.

After delivering a kiss to my forehead, Percy sat down at the counter and surveyed the small kitchen. A carving of an owl sitting on a tree branch guarded the fridge, my special Yankees cap hanging from the extra limb with my trusty dagger tucked inside. After his initial look around, he asked for a blue cheese pizza with olives. This was a simple enough request, though I hadn't really planned on _blue _cheese pizza, as it wasn't a popular topping. I never even knew he liked blue cheese. Thankfully, I knew we had it, as my stepmother made a blue cheese salad the night before.

Still, I made a face, scrunching my eyebrows together and smiling crookedly. "I'll be right on it. Would you like a horse or a tree?"

Percy gave me a funny, confused look, his green eyes sparkling. In explanation, I showed him the dough. He laughed, "Oh, well, in that case, trees. I'm not going to start eating my father's creation like a shark."

"Lovely," I commented and carefully slid one of the tree shaped pizzas onto a pan. Olive oil was sprinkled around the edge of the dough and I lightly spread it out with my fingertips. Next, I stuck my head into the refrigerator and grabbed what was left of the blue cheese.

"Hey, Percy," I said, looking at the nearly empty container. "Do you want another kind of pizza as well? This is only enough for the trunk."

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm sorry, I didn't clarify."

He rushed past me, stole the blue cheese from my hands in a flash, and grabbed the parmesan.

"That's not blue—" I began, but he was raiding my cabinets. I tried standing on my tip toes to see past his shoulders.

"Percy, this is my house, I might be able to find something a bit easier if you just tell me—" I suggested as he moved to another cabinet. I closed the first after him as he began pawing through the second. "Percy?" I began to repeat my sentence, but again was cut off.

"Found it!" he cried in triumph. In his hand he held the small, pale bottle of blue dye.

I laughed, now understanding. "What is with you and blue dairy products?" The cheese was spread over the garlic and olive oil sauce, and I sprinkled the blue dye over it. Olives were dropped on last before it was tossed into the oven.

"It's actually blue everything." Percy smiled and shrugged, returned to his seat and looked down, seeming to just notice my own mess on the counter—drawings and plans and elevations. "How is the rebuild coming along?"  
"Wonderful, actually. I love my ideas, if I'm allowed to say that. But perfections end there, the drawings may be neat and organized, but the funding and building? Not so much. How I've calculated it, we're going to need to sell tons of truck loads to cover the costs. It's a number enormous enough that I don't want to share—I hate the digits put together now. Why are the good things so expensive?" I grumbled.

Now, as I thought back on our first lunch at my house, I smiled to myself and looked up at Percy. We were sitting at his house now, I at the kitchen counter making the food, Percy at the dining room table not even a few feet away.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just…our first lunch—the blue cheese but not blue cheese, the state of my kitchen…" I let out an airy laugh and gave Percy his pizza, how he liked it, with parmesan cheese mixed with blue food dye and olives. Another circle flat dough was slid onto the sheet for my own lunch. No fun shapes this time.

"Do you remember how you complained about the good things being expensive?"

"You never answered that, by the way," I spread the olive oil around and added garlic.

"I thought that it was simply a rhetorical question."

"It might've been." I shrugged, not really seeing the importance of it. Mozzarella cheese and tomatoes and were spread across my pizza. I topped it off with a basil leaf and olives.

"But I think I've found my answer."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, sliding the pizza into the oven, careful not to put a hole in the dough.

Percy left his pizza on the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I closed the oven door and stood up. He spun me around, and I made the move more awkward and less graceful then it should have been, giggling.

"The best things are always expensive," Percy said, and got down on one knee.

The ring was simple and beautiful, a leaf and vine like design wrapping around one large diamond with one ruby and one sapphire on either side of it. I put my hand to my mouth, holding in a squeal which turned to laughing, trying to push the hot, happy tears back.

"Yes," I giggled, "Yes."

Percy grinned and slipped it onto the fourth finger of my left hand. The box was discarded to the floor. He stood up and kissed me, I ran my fingers through his thick, dark hair which I always thought resembled his brain—thick and tangled, seaweed. After our lips parted, I snorted and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You're not supposed to tell the woman that her ring was expensive! Though it is appreciated knowing you did all that for me," I teased.

"I think that it was just a nice lead in to the question," Percy smiled.

"What's all this noise in here?" Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, came through the living room to see us. Her eyes glanced down at my hand, lower to the jewelry box on the floor. She let a squeal out even greater than mine.

"You said yes!" she cried.

"You actually think I'd say no?" I said, admiring the ring on my finger and trying not to burst into a bubbling giggle fit.

The oven chimed in with its own sound, though it wasn't really happy for us as a machine, I like to think it was.

"Come on, mom," Percy laughed and groaned at the same time. "Let's all enjoy some pizza."


End file.
